Pallet Trucks are commonly used to allow the operator to pick up goods either in a container or on a pallet placed on the forks of the truck. This is done either by the driver standing on the floor next to the truck or on a special platform that is also used when moving the pallet truck. The truck can be arranged in such a way that the forks are located at its rear end, i.e., with the driver facing away from the forks. Even if the platform of the truck is low, the operator must repeatedly step on and off the truck, even for very small movements. In order to overcome this limitation, jogging buttons can be arranged on the sides of the truck. The jogging buttons allow the truck to be driven slowly forwards or backwards, but the user cannot steer the truck. Thus, the position of the truck can be adjusted, i.e., to lift a load on or off the truck. But, since the truck cannot be steered unless the operator steps onto the truck, the operation of the truck remains inefficient.